Romantic Detour
by Funerealist
Summary: In order to escape Lemy and Lyle fighting over her, Gloom wanders into Grouse's house. What comes next is totally unexpected for both parties. Rated M for lewd.


**Author's note: I'm not very fond of OCs, but I kept hearing about this Gloom character along with a big shipping war involving her. So, I figured I might change things up and pair her with someone else no would expect. Just don't take it too seriously. Originally posted on my pastebin on 3/2/19.**

* * *

Gloom was walking home from the park with her brothers Lemy and Lyle. The two boys had been spending extra amounts of time with her lately for romantic purposes. They both saw themselves as her boyfriend, though knew there could be only one. As that thought boggled in their heads, competitiveness and bickering unfolded.

However, she liked the attention and hanging out with them, but her patience was getting shot. It seemed like every footstep she took in the present resulted in a hot argument. And truth be told, she wasn't entirely certain on which boy to pick. One would be happy, and the other would be pissed no matter what. Unless, she shared them, yet knowing them they would still find a way to fight over her.

Perhaps, Gloom couldn't blame them. She's a curvy little goddess dressed in black and blessed with a huge rack. Not the brightest bulb, (her intelligence was on par with Zargar's) but a bubbly attitude and bubble butt also made up for that.

There had to be another option. A better one.

"Gloomy is better." Lemy said smugly while trying to slap at his brother.

"No, it's not!" Lyle shouted back.

"Yes, it is!" He countered.

"Glyle sounds unique. And we both know that I'm better than you." Lyle winked at him.

Lemy frowned. If Gloom wasn't right between them, he'd clobber him in a heartbeat. It might be hard to, but it won't stop him from trying. He's a fucking tryhard!

Gloom usually tried to ignore this, they have done it before, though days go on and this gets more grating.

She sported a big frown during their stroll as they made it home a minute later.

And as expected, the boys kept on arguing.

"I swear, you look like a girl. I bet your eyelashes are even longer than Gloom's!" Lemy chuckled.

"You're a buttface!" Lyle said, sticking his tongue out.

"Okay, that does it!" Lemy growled like a big fucking grizzly bear. Rawr, faggot!

Lyle rolled up his sleeves. "Oh, you wanna go!?"

"Guys, stop!" Gloom said frustratingly.

She stepped forward, turning around and confronting them.

"Today has been sweet, and I'm happy you've both come with me, but if you guys are gonna keep arguing like a bunch of jerks then I don't want either of you to be my boyfriend."

Gloom had a habit of moving her hands when talking, so the boys were too busy looking elsewhere. Every word she just spat came with her tits bouncing and attempting to pop out of her dress.

"Are you two even listening to me!?"

"Ye-yeah!" They stammered in unison.

Annoyed, Gloom brushed them off as she walked away, passing their house.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lyle asked.

"Away from both of you." Gloom huffed before taking a detour onto Grouse's property. She knew the old man is mean, but felt she could tolerate him more than her brothers now.

And much to her convenience, he forgot to lock his door.

After shutting Lyle and Lemy out, she locked it herself.

Gloom heaved a sigh of relief.

Until they started banging on the door.

"Gloom!" They yelled.

The girl groaned as she made her way away from them... again.

Yet, she ended up bumping into Mr. Grouse.

"What are you doing in my house, Loud!?" He asked in his usual, angry tone.

"Trying to get away from my two dumb brothers fighting over me." She said, rolling her eyes.

Grouse took a note of those kids banging on his and door crying out for Gloom.

Then he looked back down, he wasn't that familiar with this girl because he avoided making contact with anyone these days, especially the Louds. Once Lincoln started having all these kids packed under one roof, doubling the size of his original family, the old man didn't want to bother getting anywhere near involved into their business and vice versa.

Grouse also really hated uninvited guests. While some people hate other things, anything, even a chip.

But now, here stood one of the man's daughters before him, and she was an eyeful.

Similar to most people, Grouse's eyes were staring at her cleavage. Her tits were ridiculously huge for her age, though pretty perfect, too. Two fluffy mounds that had some cute freckles sprinkled on top. Very unf.

In the moment of silence that followed as he became lost in thought, Gloom spoke. "Look, I'll just go. I gotta deal with these two on my own. I'm sorry for bothering you, mister."

She turned around and walked towards the door hesitantly to face her fears.

However, Grouse had something else in mind when he saw her behind. For real, she didn't lack in the back either.

"Loud..." He drawled.

Gloom twirled around and faced him. "Yeah?"

"You can stay here. I can't imagine how it is to deal with those two little bastards." Grouse uttered in a sympathetic tone.

The girl grinned and said. "Thanks!"

And much to his delight, she ran up and gave him a big hug.

Grouse pushed his arms around her back while her breasts squished against his chest.

He stared at her, feeling lewd thoughts forming like wildfire. For the first time in years, lust had flown into his heart.

One rare occurrence after another, the old man smiled. He knows whom he's gotta do.

Gloom held on as she ignored Lemy and Lyle continuing going at it with their noise.

As she did, Grouse made a daring move by lowering his hands down to her ass and giving it a nice slap.

"Oooh!" She squeaked, blushing.

"What say we go upstairs, Loud? It's less noisy up there." He mentioned, smiling suggestively.

"Sure!" Gloom agreed.

In a swift movement, Grouse picked her up his arms and carried her to his room.

The girl giggled playfully as he held her.

She could only wonder what had gotten to him, he's never been this happy before. However, she didn't know him too well, but she already began liking him more than her annoying brothers.

When they arrived in his chamber, he sat down on the bed, still cradling Gloom in his arms.

He sank his fingers into her stomach, kneading it. Her skin felt so smooth and he didn't want waste a golden opportunity.

Gloom remained flustered, yet didn't fight his touchiness.

While getting felt up, she could feel his thingy throbbing through his pants.

Grouse smirked creepily as she gazed at him.

Feeling bolder by the second, he then kissed her.

It lasted only a second before he parted their lips.

Groused watched her reaction eagerly.

Her eyes said more, but her body did nothing more, so he acted by kissing her again.

Their lips harmonized, though they both now became acquainted with the insides of their mouths.

Gloom got a taste of Grouse and liked it. Seriously, she didn't even the mind the fact his breath smelt like fucking werther's originals.

By the time they finished making out, she began drooling in more than one area.

Grouse reminded himself that age is just a number, and that's he probably gonna die soon. He might as well go out with a bang.

"How about we get that pretty dress off you?" He suggested in a perverted tone.

Not even thinking things through, Gloom sat up and spun before him.

Grouse grabbed her shoulders, sending the black straps down to his own pleasure and revealing her milky skin by each burning second.

Then he got it lowered enough to see her milk jugs spring out before him.

She's only 12 years old and had tits in the double d range, it doesn't make sense, but it's my headcanon so I can't be wrong, bitch.

Although, Grouse felt more blessed than anything. Through all his years of putting up with Loud bullshit, he was finally gonna get something out of it.

While hungrily eyeing her pepperoni sized nipples, he slid her dress off only to discover something he didn't expect.

She had somehow forgotten not only a bra, yet underwear, too.

He saw those two pink meaty lips puffing out before him.

Grouse grinned. "That's a fine pussy you got there, Loud!"

"What do you mean? I don't have a cat." She responded stupidly.

The old man wiped his forehead in embarrassment. She's dumber than he thought, yet he couldn't turn down a fine piece like her.

Deciding to move on, Grouse spread his legs apart while he unbuckled his trousers.

He dropped his pants and underwear, tugging them off.

Reduced to only shoes and a shirt, he gestured Gloom to come towards him.

Presently, back outside, Lemy and Lyle finally stopped all their racket.

"We've been knocking for five darn minutes, she's not coming out!" Lemy complained.

"I don't blame her. She probably doesn't want to see your ugly face!" Lyle countered hotly.

"Says you. You're just jealous because you're not as cool as me!" He replied, not taking shit from a potential trap.

Lyle shoved him. "Oh, yeah!?"

"Yeah!" Lemy shouted as punched him in the face.

The boy retaliated naturally, tugging him by the shirts and sending him rolling in Grouse's grass. If only they knew the old man himself was about get some ass.

"Take that back!" Lemy yelled, struggling under the grip of his brother.

"Make me!" He whaled, slapping him as a means of retaliation.

Lemy kicked him in the gut, then toppled over his brother with a smug grin.

"Gloom likes me more, you dork!" He exclaimed.

"The only way she would get with you is if you were the last boy on the earth!" Lyle laughed in his face.

That comment cut like the knife Luna used to cut Lemy's hair. Seriously, his hairdo is shit.

Distracted by those words, Lyle pushed him on his side and right onto the pavement.

A bunch of cars drove by watching these two kids fight and roll around. Each one that came by rubbernecked, but none of them did anything to stop them.

Some of these folks had quite the commentary.

"What are these gay kids fighting about? They look like they were designed by a panhandler!"

Seconds passed while the boys kept rolling around and throwing punches at each other.

Lyle and Lemy were growing exhausted the longer they went. Both boys were too weak even one up each other, they both just sucked.

One of them had to call it off sooner or later.

"Wait, wait, stop!" Lyle said urgently.

"Wimp." Lemy commented.

Lyle untangled from his brother and looked around. They were now close to Grouse's backyard, but something had dawned on him. He had his front door unlocked, though what about the other one?

Tired and roughed up, he spoke. "Let's try to get in through the back door, Lemy. We won't know who Gloom likes more until SHE tells us."

Lemy smirked. "I bet it's me."

Lyle rolled his eyes. He expected such a tryhard response from his brother.

"Come on." He said, leading the way.

Currently, things were getting steamy upstairs.

"So, guys like this did being done to them?" Gloom asked while now smothering Grouse's cock with her big boobs.

"Yeah, if any man doesn't than he's just really gay." He laughed.

The girl nodded as she focused on pleasing him.

"Keep those tits moving, sweetheart." The old man encouraged.

Gloom smiled as she thoroughly massaged his penis with her chest.

She pushed them close together, squishing them and keeping a leisurely pace.

Grouse relaxed as he watched Gloom work hard to get him off. Bless her heart.

Her breasts felt like heaven, and he couldn't imagine how much better her cunt would feel.

Nonetheless, in his day he can't recall banging a chick so young.

Breaking the law now doesn't matter to him much, if he's gotta spend his final days in jail so be it. In years he'd meet his inevitable doom, so there's no harm in fucking Gloom.

Keeping the motion going, Grouse couldn't help but notice that girl was getting more flustered. Her face and chest were redder than a rose.

She pushed through regardless, even letting out soft moans as the old man's log poked her in the face on occasion.

Grouse grinned contently. If this is what girls looked like nowadays, he might as well start his own harem. Gloom would be his number one bitch without a doubt, and nothing about her current expression denied her love of this, even if she wasn't exactly bright. Not in the sense of Luna who's a lamp, but more like Lisa who is super intelligent. Fuck!

He laid back, enjoying the ongoing show Gloom put on.

He said not a word. Instead, he communicated by grunts of satisfaction.

Then some surprising improvisation from her struck him like lightning.

Gloom opened her mouth, taking his dick head in.

She licked it while batting her eyelashes lustfully.

With a body so perfect and a sex drive unknowingly as high as the stars, he could only wonder how her mother is in bed. Regardless, he knew Lincoln scored big time, and so has he.

Grouse's chest heaved out as the girl's own put his cock to the test.

Her pillows slid up his old, wrinkly scrotum and penile skin roughly.

She didn't stop her mouth work either. She made sure her tongue licked that tip well. Unf.

She went slow, treating it delicately as her tits demolished his lower half.

Gloom could feel her pussy dripping. She didn't know where to go next, though she had faith that he would decide for her.

Grouse wasn't a fool. If he's gonna fuck since forever, he needs to give it his all. He needs to give her all of him.

"You're such a good little whore." He said.

Gloom giggled, she never quite heard that word before but took it as a compliment. She could tell by his reaction, that she was doing something super good. And hell, she loved it.

Grouse hummed softly before stopping her there.

He could feel his load trying to come out, and he didn't want to blow it yet. He'd rather dispense his seed properly into her young, tight fertile womb.

"Okay, Loud. Now, you ready for some real fun?" He asked deviously.

"I like fun!" She exclaimed giddily.

"Oh, then you're gonna love what's next..."

In the old man's backyard, Lemy and Lyle stood by his back door.

Much to their dismay, it was locked.

The boys tapped on it a little, praying that Gloom would let them in.

But no answers came their way. They had the worst damn luck ever.

Lyle sighed. "This is hopeless."

"Giving up already? You really are a wimp." Lemy laughed.

Lyle frowned. "Fine, then you figure out how to get in there."

The boy's face went blank.

"Oh, I guess I forgot. I'm the smart brother, and you're the dumb one who gets straight D's!"

Lemy shoved him and yelled. "Shut up!"

He tackled him, but Lyle held back his attack.

"Okay, let's not fight again. That didn't help us get anywhere the first time." He mentioned, restraining himself from mocking his sibling again while in the struggle.

Surprisingly getting that through his thick skull, Lemy let go, walking away without a response.

"Where are you going?" Lyle asked.

"There's gotta be some way in there." He said, looking around the house.

Then he spotted the upstairs window open.

He peeked his head out from the corner and signaled his bro to follow him.

"What's up?" Lyle questioned.

"Look." He pointed.

And then it clicked.

"Let's get Dad's ladder from the garage, I think it can reach it." Lemy said.

Eager to win Gloom's heart, the two kids hustled, skipping back into their yard and snagging the ladder.

They nearly fought while carrying it into Grouse's yard because someone had to use it first.

Through growls and snarls, they planted it on the side of the house.

"It was my idea so I get to use it first." Lemy claimed.

"Whatever. Just go." Lyle hissed like a gay cat.

Smug, the boy went first, climbing his way up.

His brother then followed him as well.

Luckily, their combined weight didn't exceed the limit otherwise they'd crash down and get pretty messed up!

In Grouse's room, the action kicked up a notch.

He had Gloom up in his arms as her legs squeezed as their love parts interlocked in place.

Grouse was letting his cock marinate inside her walls. He didn't even know how he got it all in, yet accepted it nonetheless as her womb did likewise.

"How does it feel to be with a man?" He asked.

"It's much better than being with two boys."

"I bet." Grouse chortled while pushing out.

Feeling empty, Gloom failed to hide her pout.

"Don't you worry, Loud. I ain't done yet." He assured, smiling.

The girl bit her lip as he dove his rod back inside her tight vagina.

Gloom felt all nine inches piercing her deep, and she wanted to each one in there for eternity if she could.

Groused hugged her tight and fucked her so hard.

He could hear her fat ass clapping as he picked up his speed.

Her cunt began dripping like water.

They moaned in unison as Groused kissed her deep, inviting the taste of her into his mouth once more.

He then moved down, sucking on her right nipple intensely.

Gloom went cross eyed from the sensation. It felt so amazing, fuck!

Grouse's a century old, but felt as if he had the energy of a young man, and the lust of a beast.

As they were reaching new heights, so were Lyle and Lemy.

The latter dug his fingers under the window, opening it entirely as he cleared the blinds.

His jaw immediately dropped in shock.

He didn't say a single word, he just... froze.

"Hey, what's happening?" Lyle asked, trying his best to look over his brother.

Lemy's grip slipped, sending him falling off the ladder.

"What the-" Lyle said, shaking uncontrollably as his brother fell down in the grass.

The fall was long and hard, like Grouse's dick.

Lemy sat up, groaning heavily as he waddled home in pain.

"I thought he said I was the wimp." Lyle shook his head as he regained his composure. Although, he'd be lying if that reaction didn't frighten him slightly. What the hell was that all about?

"Whatever. It's time I get my girl." He pondered confidently.

It only took two steps to the climb.

He cleared the blinds, and then saw everything he shouldn't have.

Gloom being held up by Grouse and getting the absolute daylights fucked out of her.

Her teeth were chattering, and one of her breasts was getting sucked on by the senior as he drilled her. Hard.

Gloom's mouth hung open enough to catch flies and her eyes remained shut as she digested the senile ecstacy shooting through her young, fertile body.

He wasn't two boys, just an old man, yet he was perfect.

Lyle's eyes rolled into back of his head and much like Lemy, he let go.

Once again, that fall sucked.

No words could really be said on what they witnessed. Though it made them regret arguing so much.

Picking his bones up as Gloom got boned, Lyle made his way home.

He walked to his room, opening the door and shutting it in a hopeless manner.

He spotted his brother on the floor balled up under the covers and trembling in fear.

Lyle couldn't blame him, and instead of fighting for once, he joined him. It seems Gloom doesn't like either of them that way after all. That realization is a hard pill to swallow.

Currently, the lovers were oblivious to having been caught in the act.

Grouse continued thrusting as he gave attention to her boobs.

Gloom whined while she got penetrated recklessly.

Her whole body shook, her skin just kept on slapping and reddening.

Her slit soaked Grouse's rod with love as she held on for the ride.

Gloom's nails dug into his shoulders while he made sure he bred her good.

"Ohhh!" She moaned sensually, her heart pounding like a drum.

Combined sweat and love fogged the entire room. They could sense their breaking points being achieved.

Grouse had held this in all these years. When he blows, it's gonna be hard, and seemingly endless.

He rose his head up, pulling her closer to him as he got ready.

He could feel her black heels grazing his back.

Gloom couldn't control her movements, hell, her body felt on fire and only one man could put her flame out.

She stuck her tongue out and panted like a dog.

She's gonna cum hard, but Grouse has to let her.

Then her eyes went cross eyed again, losing it!

Gloom's entire body convulsed when she orgasmed right in the old man's arms.

"Nice orgasm, Loud!" He exclaimed as he lagged behind.

Her pussy walls tightened as he kept poking through while she shook about.

Gloom cried out in pleasure. Her body couldn't sit still, and she was held at Grouse's will.

Feeling the time is imminent, he went even harder inside her.

Grouse bit his tongue upon feeling his testicles twitch.

His balls swelled up like balloons.

Then his ancient seed flooded her cunt, ensuring she got filled all the way up.

He pumped so hard, doing everything he could to let the cum flow.

Gloom was born to breed from a man's seed. Even if he's an old sick fuck on his way out of life.

Following multiple rough, heart aching thrusts, Groused halted.

He kept his member inside her, practically sheltering it between her soaking lower lips.

Little strands seeped out as the girl finally relaxed.

Grouse finished milking his sack while eyeing her rack.

Then he stared into Gloom's eyes again.

She regained her focus with a smile and sigh.

"That was really fun, Mr. Grouse!" She purred, despite some labored breathing.

"Mhmm." He nodded smugly.

Finally, he lifted Gloom up, officially releasing his cock from her womb.

He placed her on her feet while panting.

He glanced down, noticing her belly looked bigger. She wasn't a stick of a girl, yet neither did she have much of a gut.

"I came that much? Goddamn! I've gotta fuck her more often." Grouse thought lewdly.

And knowing her, she would be happy to serve. At least it beat dealing with stupid boys who do nothing but argue and fight.

"I guess I better get home now. Daddy's probably wondering where I've been." She said.

"How's about you come back over sometime soon?" Groused asked, grinning.

"Sure!" She said, bouncing happily. Although, their definitions of soon may differ.

Having nothing else left to do, she decided to make her exit.

"Love you, bye!" Gloom waved, walking away with her goods shaking and womb seed baking.

"Wait!" He shouted.

"What's wrong?" She asked, stopping in her tracks.

"You forgot your clothes." Grouse said.

"Oh, silly me!" She laughed, picking her dress up and slipping it on, tugging away at the sides carefully to adjust it right.

After feeling set, she waved again as she sauntered out of the old man's home.

Grouse then sat on his bed to take a breather.

He reminded himself to keep an eye on that girl, but his eyes found something else instead. A close look of foul play on his curtains.

He got up and walked over, seeing his window opened wider than Gloom's cunt.

"What gives? I didn't leave this all the way open!" He grumbled.

Groused stared down, seeing a ladder leaned against his house.

"Oh, those damn Loud boys!" He thought angrily as steam almost came out of his ears.

If they tell their dad, Grouse would get sent to prison. Yet, didn't let that bother him one bit. The fact that those punks snooped around on his property after banging on his door like idiots did.

He sighed. "I'm sure those little pricks learned their lesson when they saw me getting some goddamn pussy."

Content, Grouse decided to relax and rest on his bed.

After laying down, he found himself beginning to laugh at how scared he imagined they would be. He bet he traumatized them.

As Gloom walked on home, she left a trail of hot Grouse cum along the way. The tiniest droplets made their way out of her.

When she opened her front door, her mind became set on seeing what Lyle and Lemy were up to now. She remembered stopping hearing them banging as she got banged minutes ago.

She strolled upstairs to find them.

Arriving at Lyle and Lemy's room, she went inside, discovering them hiding under a blanket on the floor.

They were shaking.

She spoke softly. "Boys?"

Still painted by shock, yet curious to see her, they peeked their heads out from the sheet.

Her stomach had a giant bulge to it, looking as if she packed on a few pounds.

"You stopped fighting!" Gloom said happily.

Overwhelmed by excitement, she jumped a little in the air, and as usual, her boobs bounced around wildly, nearly slipping out of her dress.

She ceased when hearing her gut sloshing with liquid. She got stuffed pretty hard.

"Ohhh, gosh..." Gloom whined as she sat on her butt.

The extra cum baggage was weighing her down. She pretty much felt pregnant.

The boys looked at her with their confused, bloodshot eyes. They couldn't find any words to speak, though had pretty much formed a truce at this point. They just couldn't compete with the chad Grouse.

Gloom started breathing profusely as she spread her legs apart.

Her wet, cum soaked pussy lips split wide open.

Lyle and Lemy gawked at her vagina in horror as they saw cum seeping through.

"Ohhhhh!" Gloom whaled, her eyes going cross eyed again.

The excess cum nuzzled into her womb fired out of her like a fire hose.

The amount splashed onto the Lyle and Lemy, knocking them around so easily.

Their bodies went sailing across the floor as Grouse's cum splattered all over the place.

It plastered the carpets, beds, walls, even their Bowsette poster which they owned unironically.

Gloom's vag released the rest of the hot goo moments later.

The whole space became drenched with and smelt of Grouse's cum, the scent alone being similar to ensure for some fucking reason.

"Sorry, guys." She apologized, blushing while staggering back onto her feet.

Gloom then glanced at her stomach, seeing it returned to normal, yet growling.

"I'm hungry..." She said, leaving the room on a whim to look for something to munch on.

She could smell one of her aunts now cooking dinner as she walked in the hallway.

When she headed to the kitchen, her eyes spotted the front door and something else came to mind.

"I want a refill."

And then, Gloom took another detour.

A romantic one~


End file.
